Pieces
by Justice Uchiha
Summary: He broke her heart into pices she shattered his with a sound wave! Naruto breaks Hinata's heart she meets Sasuke in the woods. she gets an idea and is now a music icon? Poor Naruto never saw it coming!


Pieces

**A/N: Yo! I got another sasuhina and probably some crack DBZ coming your way! **

**Sasuke: Why are you giving DBZ your crack? **

**Me: Who said I had any? Who you been talking to? You talkin to the police well whatever they tell you is a DAMN LIE! **

**Sasuke: I was joking? **

**Me: Oh m-me too… Anyways on with the story! NO questions asked! Ps edited this cuz I have no idea how u could read the other one!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning and Hinata got up excited. Today was Naruto's and Hinata's first Anniversary and Hinata was ecstatic! She got up and took a quick shower and stepped out in her white fluffy towel and stood in front of her never-ending closet. "What am I going to wear!" she squealed. It was times like this she wished she had Hanabi's sense of style just a little. "Well" she thought aloud, "The song I made to sing to him is about Butterflies so maybe I should wear butterflied stuff" A few seconds later she had a very big pile on her bed full of Butterflies. 'that didn't help at all' Hinata thought depressed. "Hinata! Think! what is good on you!"she shouted to herself. She stood in a thinking position for… quite awhile until she exclaimed "This isn't working! Kami help me!"<p>

"Or I could help you?" said a deep voice. Hinata turned around and yelped for joy "Neji!" She pointed to the huge pile of clothes on her bed with pleading eyes and Neji got to work. In a matter of minutes Hinata was dressed in a white spaghetti strapped dress that stops at her knees with an orange butterfly at the edge. Neji even went as far as to pick out a long butterfly necklace and an orange flower ring to go with it. "Neji you're a lifesaver!" she planted a dainty kiss on his cheek that made him blush just slightly. But to keep up his 'image' he muttered

"I only did this so you would stop screaming so early in the morning I'm trying to sleep!" Hinata smiled and shooed him out the room to do her hair. After many, many different styles and ways and parts and other hair stuff I do not know the name for she settled on a low ponytail in a black elastic and a butterfly jewel. She got her guitar and put on her back grabbed her music and climbed out the window. She didn't want her father to start worrying and put off her anniversary so its best to do it the safe way.

With all that rushing and worrying she forgot her shoes but she didn't care. Hinata walked, skipped and jumped down the streets of Konohona smiling at everyone that acknowledged her. On her way to the park where she was to meet Naruto people shoed her looks of sadness and pity as if cautioning her not to go on. She walked slower as she approached the bench she was to meet Naruto. She saw him with someone else. Sakura had got Naruto at last.

That bench has seen two hearts broken when Sasuke left Sakura's heart was shattered and now when Hinata saw her love with Sakura. Naruto has never kissed her that way before. 'I must have been jut practice for his true intentions' she thought sadly. Tear stung her eyes but she didn't let them fall she walked determinedly to Naruto and Sakura and tapped him on his shoulder. He pulled away from Sakura and turned to Hinata. His face the definition of shock and Sakura's guilt. Hinata smiled and shoved some papers into Naruto's chest. "This was a song I wrote for you but maybe you can sing it to Sakura" she said softly before walking away from a dumbstruck Sakura and a guilty Naruto who was reading the song she wrote he looked up to apologize but she was already gone.

Holding her head up high she walked to the outskirts of Konohona as soon as there were no more people around her she ran. She ran as if her life depended on it deep into the forest until she was exhausted and sat down by a tree and wept silently. "No I must not cry its weak and to cry for him is weaker" she said wiping away her tears. She took out her guitar and played a few notes from the song she was going to sing to Naruto until her sweet clear echoed across the forest.

'You give me butterflies deep inside you give me butterflies. I don't know where to run, run, run, run from you so I gotta say. You give me butterflies deep inside. Boy you give me butterflies.' There she stopped "Or should I say gave me butterflies" she sighed. And strummed a few more notes. "I know your there" she whispered into the silent forest. She waited for the boy to come down from the tree but he didn't. " Fine stay up in the tree" she said again. She started playing again this time a very famous breakup song she never thought she would sing under the same circumstances.

'Who do you think you are, runnin round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from all the ice inside your soul' Hinata heard a twig snap and smiled "So you decided to come down Sasuke-san"

Sasuke emerged from behind the trees with his 'whatever' look and sat on a low branch by Hinata.

"Hello to you too Mr. Edward Cullen" she muttered. "Hn" was his response. It was silent for awhile and Hinata was deep in thought and didn't notice what Sasuke was saying until he appeared right in front of her. "AHH" she screamed startled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I said why did you stop singing?" she looked at him puzzled his face was as serious as ever but his eyes had a glint of some emotion in there. "I don't know" she answered shrugging. "Well play" he demanded sitting down beside Hinata. "Umm play what?" she asked surprised at his sudden interest in her music. He looked thoughtful for a moment and masked it with his usual appearance of stotic –ness. "Sing a song that would describe me" he said smirking.

"Hmm ookay?" Hinata answered confused. She thought for awhile and leaned her guitar up on the tree. "No acoustic for this song" she whispered to Sasuke "A song that describes you is a hard metal or at least the way I know of you to be now" she said. 'Who knows he might listen to pop or western or Justin Bieber!' she thought. She cleared her throat and started to sing a hard rock song with feminine touches of course

'I'm just a step away ,I'm just a breath away. Losing my faith today. Falling off the edge today. I am just a man, Not superhuman. I'm not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate.  
>It's just another war , Just another family torn. Falling from my faith today. Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live,  
>I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero, save me now' she trailed off at Sasuke's face.<p>

'It shows emotion' she thought. Yes he shows emotion and this one was… surprise? "What does that song have to do with me?" he asked. His eyebrow raised at the perfect angle. "W-well you always save other people and there is no one to save you" she said shakily. Sasuke's face was now showing the emotion 'I'm a little pissed.' "You think I'm weak I don't need any one to save me" he growled. "Not like that!" squeaked Hinata "I-I mean l-like everyone thinks your fine a-and okay and you're not" she whispered.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" he asked. "Because you look like me" she said sadly "You look like how I feel right now because Naruto cheated but I know that didn't happen to you so that must mean something else is wrong right?" she asked.

"Yes Hinata something is wrong, Its you" he replied. "ME!" she squealed jumping up.

"Yes how is it you can take Naruto pushing you aside for someone else and not fight back do something make him realize you were the best thing that ever happened to him or something don't just take it!" he said angrily. After Sasuke's speech there was a moment of silence until Hinata asked "So what am I supposed to do?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up "Sing"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yo pple another sasuhina yea fireworks! The songs were wait hold on you tell me! ok the first one you might not know its called butterflies (well duh) its by the same ppl that created the demon son- I mean Friday except this sounds kinda like taylor swift. Guess the others if you guess the last one and the band its by you are officially WICKED! Ok see you later!**

**sasuke: gone to buy some more crack?**

**Me: I'm gonna buy somthing...**

**Sasuke: How much does crack even cost cuz your broke.**

**Me: Im not that broken... and its not called crack where I'm from its called weed! and its like $100 JA.**

**sasuke: And you know this because...**

**Me: Jamaica educates childre in book smarts and street smarts I learn't that in science class!**

**sasuke: I like your school**

**Me: Its ALL GIRLS**

**Naruto: I LOVE your school!**


End file.
